


总统和队长

by 1838333121



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1838333121/pseuds/1838333121
Summary: 他说我忠于美国，但不效忠于你特朗普。他说，你注定成不了英雄。特朗普年少时的英雄，青年时藏在心底的绮梦，最终站在了他的对面，用盾牌挡住了他的子弹。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Donald Trump
Comments: 1





	总统和队长

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想写特朗普和美国队长的故事  
> 他们两个人可能都想打死我(ಥ_ಥ)  
> 写出来应该是ooc，这两个人怎么可能谈恋爱嘛摔| ू•ૅω•́)ᵎᵎᵎ  
> 不针对任何人，不牵涉任何政治，所塑造形象绝非双方真实形象。  
> 作者根本不懂政治和特朗普ԅ(¯ㅂ¯ԅ)  
> 第一次上传，可能有些规则不懂，如果有失误的地方大家谅解哦(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

明明有着同样耀眼夺目的金发，他是英雄，而我是邪恶。  
但这又有什么呢？特朗普已经七十多岁了，早已不再是当年那个会因为辱骂而暴跳如雷的青年了。他已经站在了最高的位置上，只有他一个人。  
“总统先生。”门被敲响了，他的助手走了进来，“那个人离开了。”  
那是一段令人难以忍受的沉默，好像世界上的所有声音在那一刻戛然而止，那些欢快的，悲伤的故事通通画上了结局。  
“他......为什么会死。”

在特朗普很小的时候，他就听过美国队长的故事。  
像其他的小孩子一样，他会将星条旗披在身前，仿佛自己就是那个保护美国的英雄，但他比其他的孩子更加张扬。  
“我是个英勇的金发男孩！”特朗普这样大喊，“我会像美国队长一样保护美国！”  
但他的父亲告诉他，学习如何经商，继承家业才是最重要的。  
年少时的特朗普简直是一匹活力四射的小马驹，既然阳光照耀到金色的皮毛，就应该在草原上奔跑。  
他去了纽约军事学院，“这是英雄的第一步。”特朗普得意的想着。  
在军校的第一个晚上，特朗普睡得很安稳，他总是这样，无论到什么样的新环境都不会恐慌。  
但他还是被吵醒了，那似乎是从外面传来的一阵打斗的声音。  
当他睡眼惺忪出门的时候，他看到了颠覆他前十几年人生的一幕。  
那个穿着星条服，手拿盾牌的英雄，就好像小男孩无数次梦到的一样。他将丑恶的坏人打倒，没有什么能够打败他。  
青年转过头，看到了月光下的小少年，年轻的眼睛里透着兴奋。  
“抱歉。”队长笑了笑，“把你吵醒了。”  
“你不是在海里冰冻的吗？”少年好奇的歪着头，乖巧的像一只藏起了爪子的小狼，让队长有点想揉一揉他的头。  
“被一群复仇者叫醒了。”队长漫不经心的回答。  
少年的小脸皱成了包子，“最新连载的漫画可没有这件事。”  
“这件事并没有多少人知道。”  
“我应该让父亲去找编辑，让他催作者快点把这段画出来。”  
队长愣了一下，把手放在额头上，他说，  
“这可真是世界上最残忍的事情。”  
那天夜里特朗普和队长聊了很久，几十年的冰冻让这个英雄还保留着年少时的活泼。  
“我该走了，我的伙伴们还在等我。”队长拍了拍特朗普的肩。  
“等你下次见到我的时候，可能我已经是美国的总统了。”少年自信的和队长告别。  
那就，后会有期。  
（未完待续）

  



End file.
